ᴇѕϲᴜϲʜα
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Escucha los no debes, hijo. Escucha los no hagas. Escucha los es imposible, los no lo harás. Escucha los nunca tendrás.


**N/A—** No sé cómo deban tomar este two-shot, pero sólo véanlo como un conjunto de drabbles que se unieron como una historia y... bueno. Se quedo así.

Disclaimer: **Naruto **no me pertenece. Y las frases que puse pertenecen a** Shel Silverstein**.

* * *

**ᴇѕϲᴜϲʜα**

* * *

**I:**** No debes.**

No debió ir hacia allí. No debió siquiera pensarlo. Pero ¿qué podría hacer? Es curioso, ¡Muchas personas son curiosas, no sólo él!

Es decir, su padre también hacia esas clases de cosas. ¡Él incluso soporto peores palizas de la tía Sakura! Y ella, según sabia, era —es— la mujer que tiene la misma fuerza —o más— de Tsunade, la bisabuela quinta Hokague.

Se sobo la mejilla y bufo.

—_Ellas ni siquiera tiene consideración conmigo que soy el hijo del Hokague._

Pero incluso si fue hecho pedazos por entrar al baño femenino, lo más extraño fue ese hecho: el que no tomaran en cuenta el hecho de que él era un niño, hijo de la persona más importante de Konoha y salvador del... etc, etc.

No debió de ir hacía allí, pero...

—_¡Pero a quién le importa!_

Uh, en realidad, a alguien sí le importa. Alguien que cuando se pone seria, se vuelve fuerte, y una madre bastante psicópata.

Una persona a la cual no le importara el hecho de que sea el hijo del Hokague, y no le tomará consideración como algunas de esas chicas del baño hicieron.

—_Escucha los no debes hijo._

Bolt trago saliva, definitivamente... hoy recibiría mucho dolor.

* * *

**II****: No hagas**.

Himawari era una persona linda y tierna como su rostro y mirada lo demostraban.

Pero no sólo por ello lo era, sino que por si actitud, su forma de ser con los demás. Era alguien que te hacía pensar que debías cuidarla con todo lo que tuvieras a mano.

Así era como todos veían a la pequeña hija pequeña del Hokague.

Pero, incluso alguien que demuestra ser tierna, dulce y pequeña, también quiere demostrar la independencia que con el tiempo tendría que ir madurando.

Ella no quiere que su madre haga todo, al igual que su padre y hermano.

Por eso ella quiere hacer algo por ellos, y su mente inocente piensa en galletas. ¡Galletas dulces como las que ella hace a veces con su madre!

Pero, nunca creyó que todo terminaría así, y además que olvidara en considerar... prender el horno. Un trabajo bastante peligroso para muchos. Y ella no quería salir herida y preocupar a su familia y al resto del mundo.

Pero sobre todo, tenía que empezar a ordenar todo antes de que su madre llegara a casa de hacer las compras.

Y cuando miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta que... una persona de su edad y tamaño no era muy talentosa para crear siquiera un jugo.

—_Quizá... ¡Pensara que fue Bolt!_

Y como toda niña inocente que demuestra ser, ella va caminando a su cuarto para tomar su siesta.

Lamentaba que su madre viera todo ese desorden que creo pero... incluso alguien como ella a veces tenía que ser inmadura. Y para eso su hermano Bolt era el mejor culpable para sus travesuras sin intención. ¡Él lo soportaría!

_Escucha los no hagas ._

Y definitivamente, como Himawari pensó, el pobre e inculpable de Bolt, fue sentenciado a dos días de limpieza del jardín de su casa y de la de los vecinos.

—_Bueno, él quería ser un buen ninja y superar a papá ¿verdad? Eso cuenta como entrenamiento._

Porque ella podría ser todo lo que las personas pensaran, y más.

* * *

**III: Es imposible. **

Sarada miraba los libros que su madre guardo y ordeno en el estante gigante de la sala. Y los miro, los siguió mirando, y luego de unos minutos, miro alrededor.

Bien, no había nadie cerca.

Agarrando la silla en la que estaba sentada, se concentro en uno en particular: _Pinocho_.

Ya tenía bastante con quedarse con la intriga de qué pasaba luego de que el hada esa fuera a con él.

¿Acaso se convertiría en humano? ¿Un animal? ¿Un bicho? ¡_¿Un ninja?_!

Se estiro para alcanzarlo, pero era imposible, su baja estatura no llegaba al metro setenta de su madre. ¡Eso era humillante! Ella quería saber qué le pasaría a Pinocho. ¡Quería saberlo todo!

Los pasos la alertaron, miro tristemente y con adoración interna hacía aquel libro de cuentos que le había leído su madre hace un año justo, y que nunca le termino de leer, y ella al no poder siquiera alcanzarlo en este entonces, pensó que crecería más alto y así poder por fin atraparlo entre sus manos.

Pero sus sueños jamas se harían realidad.

Con frustración de bajo de la silla y se hizo la desinteresada agarrando un libro a su alcance y fingiendo que se encontraba leyéndolo. Su madre apareció de repente, la miro, sonrió, y se dirigió hacía otra habitación; la cocina.

Resignada, suspiro internamente ya sabiendo que... Para el año siguiente seria entonces.

* * *

**°·°Continuara...°·°**

* * *

_Bien, la verdad que este fic tendrá dos partes —según mis cálculos— desde las perspectivas de los demás hijos. De nuestros protagonistas. Si me preguntan, pues la verdad no sé de dónde saque esta cosa siendo mi segunda historia por aquí. Me siento orgullosa de ello. Así que espero admitan bien este proyecto mío jojojo._

_Hasta la Próxima._

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
